Didn't You Know?
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: Hmmm Luna...let's see how this turns out...


**A/N: Oh the Loony Lovegoodness. I've never written Luna before. So this was interesting. It's short and I personally don't like it like that much but whatever.**

**It was for a contest meaning it had requirements. I had to make up three loony Luna explanations. So yeah, whatever. Enjoy lovelys.**

**Didn't You Know?**

"Just because you can't cast a simple Patronus Charm doesn't mean you have to put the rest of us down," Hermione said huffily as she stalked away from Ron with her otter-Patronus.

"Aw shut up Hermione," Ron muttered as he once again raised his wand in an attempt to cast the Patronus Charm. The majority of the people in the Room of Requirements had already successfully cast their Patronus Charms and were now playing with their corporeal Patronus.

For hundredth time Ron shouted the words and waved his wand but all that emitted from the wand was a puff of silvery smoke that dissipated a few seconds later. And for the hundredth time Ron shouted curse words and threw his wand on the ground.

"You're doing it all wrong."

"Thank you Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't call me Hermione," Luna said, sitting down neatly next to Ron where he had flopped down on the floor.

"I was being sarcastic Luna," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Well I didn't appreciate it much," she replied, twiddling her wand between her fingers. "But you were doing that spell all wrong."

"I really don't care Luna," Ron said, pushing himself to his knees and retrieving his wand.

Once again Ron attempted the Patronus Charm and once again he failed.

"Magic's so stupid," Ron shouted, once again throwing his wand across the room. The occupants of the room looked in silence at Ron but after a moment went back to their conversations. This wasn't the first of Ron's outbursts. "Where'd it come from anyways?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Luna asked from her place on the floor.

"I like to think it's a pretty legit question," Ron said taking a seat on a couch opposite of Luna.

"It's a pretty stupid question," Luna said, twirling a piece of hair.

"Why is asking the origin of magic a stupid question?" Ron asked, ruffling his hair.

"Don't you listen in History of Magic?"

"Of course not," Ron laughed. "I sleep."

"Well that's probably the reason you don't know the origin of magic," Luna said with confidence.

"Look, are you going to tell me or not?" Ron asked, getting agitated.

"It was created by the Creator, didn't you know?" Luna said airily, almost like she was in awe.

Ron stared at Luna wondering if he should take her seriously.

"The Creator created magic?" Ron said, stifling a laugh. "Come on Luna, I'm not an idiot. Created by the Creator? You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. It's so blatantly obvious," Luna said seriously.

"No on has even heard of this Creator and I'm pretty sure Professor Binns has never mentioned it. I would've seen the name in Hermione's notes," Ron argued.

"Ok so he didn't directly mention it but there are hints everywhere proving the life of the Creator," Luna said, blushing a little as she admitted her mistake.

"Luna no, there is no Creator. Next you're going to tell me the Creator created wands as well or something," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no; no, no, no. The Creator didn't create wands; those were created by the Promenties," Luna said without even cracking a smile. "And then they gave us the wands to harness our powers as a peace offering during the Great War. Didn't you know that?"

Ron stared at Luna, his mouth slightly open. He was trying to figure out if Luna was being serious or not. You could never tell with her.

"Where you hit in the head with a spell or something?" Ron finally asked slowly after a few minutes.

"I don't think so," Luna replied, checking behind her to make sure no one was aiming at her. "Why?"

"Because those explanations are ridiculous. There is no way this Creator created magic and these so called Promenties didn't give us wands. We were born like this, it wasn't created. You're weird Luna," Ron said, standing up and fetching his wand.

"My father told me about people like you," Luna said when he came, ignoring his insult.

"And what did you father tell you?" Ron said, rolling his eyes once again.

"He just told me to watch out for you guys and I should try to convert you. He told me that you were a pathologic disbeliever," Luna said, nodding her head.

"A what?"

"A pathologic disbeliever, you don't believe anything you hear," Luna said, standing up. "But don't worry, I don't blame you. It's the zeemas fault. They live in your head and make you question everything. They're really annoying. If you want a cure just ask," Luna said walking away.

"A cure?" Ron said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, there's a cure for everything, didn't you know?" Luna said, walking away and leaving Ron staring at her in shock. When Luna was out of ear-shot he broke out in laughter. That was definitely the most interesting conversation he'd ever had with Luna.


End file.
